Once Again (Louigan)
by bblover27
Summary: When Logan's parents cut him off of his trust fund, his friend Scotty has the idea of tricking his parents in believing he has matured. Scotty suggests "The American Dream". But in order to do this, Logan must find a job and a girl. But will he fall for the upper crust girl his parents want?
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago, Louise Belcher met Logan Barry Bush. Logan, then a teen, had the audacity to steal her ears. _Her_ ears. The precious bunny ears that she hadn't taken off in nine years. Some people might say that Louise should be impressed with the amount of bravery Logan demonstrated. But no, instead Louise never forgot the incident. She seeked revenge until she got her precious ears back.

But back then, Louise was a kid. A pure child, unaware of the consequences of what her actions would do. Many people, including her parents and counselor Mr Frond, hoped that she would grow up and mature. Fortunately...some people never change.

...

"Logan," a voice called. His mother Cynthia entered the room all dressed to go out. "Your father and I are going out tonight. I trust you'll behave?"

"I'm not 15 anymore, I'm 25 for God's sake mother." Logan said as he finished off his drink

"Well you still act like a teen. Look at you, you have no job, you still live at your parents place and you can't even cook for yourself" she coldly stated.

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but knew full well he wouldn't win anyways so he shut it again. His Mom mumbled an "I thought so" before leaving the room.

"I dismissed all the staff. Perhaps you should use this opportunity to figure out how a stove works darling." she called again.

Logan poured himself another glass of scotch and waited to hear the door shut. He let out a big breath of relief once it did. He remained in his seat, and quickly downed the last of the bottle. He sat there for a while cradling his head in his hands. He sighed, thinking about all the events that led his to move back in town. After getting kicked out of college for not passing his classes, he had no choice but to move back in with his parents. They had cut off his trust fund until he could prove he was responsible enough to handle money.

"How am I supposed to prove I'm trust worthy if they don't give me some trust. It doesn't make any fucking sense!"

In a fit of anger he threw the fancy glass against the wall, and watched it as it shattered into tons of pieces. He wouldn't hear the end of that, but decided since he was going to get yelled at if he picked it up or didn't, there was no point in cleaning up after himself.

He went up to his old room and threw himself on the bed, he texted his friends in college for a bit before he received a call from his best friend, Scotty.

"Hey man, what's up?" he answered. Scotty and him talked a bit about how Scotty was doing in his life before Logan got to the topic of his parents.

"Sound tough man," Scotty said. "But prove to them that you can do it."

"No shit Scotty but how? They already made up their minds about me. You know how they are."

'Well...take some initiative. Start by getting a job, finding a girl, bring her home. You know... _"The American Dream"_.

Logan considered this, "How do I even begin this _'dream'?_ Sounds more like a nightmare of you ask me."

"Logan, find yourself a job first...then meet a girl who is perfect. You know...the house wives that love to cook and clean."

"Sounds like a lot of work Scotty. How do I even know it'll be worth it?"

"Your parents are very materialistic so when they see you with a Barbie girl..you'll impress them. Hell...maybe even a long the way you'll actually fall in love with her.

"I don't know man...maybe. Listen Scotty I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye"

Logan hung up, grabbed his hoodie and walked out the door into the warm night.

* * *

"Louise!" her father cried as he read the inappropriate "Burger of the Day" board. Louise snickered and made it difficult for her father to walk by to erase the bad joke.

"Yes Father?" she asked innocently. She knew she would get in trouble but decided it was worth it when she saw her Dad's face.

"You can't just make a joke about Cancer...it's in bad taste. Besides do you know how pissed the Cancer people would get?"

"Uh oh...speaking of bad taste..." Linda stated as she looked out the window to Jimmy Pesto approaching the restaurant. She put the mop in the corner and stood by her husband. She shooed Louise out from behind the counter and signaled for her to wipe the tables.

Louise grunted in annoyance but complied as she picked up a moist towel and began to wipe the crumbs off the table.

"Bob," Jimmy yelled when he walked into the restaurant " I came over to ask to use your napkins. We ran out on account of how many people are in our restaurant." Jimmy laughed in Bob's face, causing Bob to narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"No you may have some of my napkins _Jimmy_. I payed for 'em so they're mine!" Bob argued.

"You don't use them anyways," Jimmy shrugged but smirked evilly. "Oh silly, me I forgot, we do have napkins...why...I have no idea why I left my crowded restaurant to come over. Guess all the _free space_ seemed pleasing."

Before Bob could argue Jimmy turned on his heel and walked out. Bob screamed in annoyance and slammed his fist on the counter. He buried his face in his arms and stood by as Linda comforted him.

"He's right Lin...I'm a failure. I can't even run a restaurant or make enough money to support my family" he said in a defeated tone.

"Awe Bobby, no we're doing fine. Tina is sending us checks from her money." Linda rubbed his back in a soothing way,

"I'm dependent on my daughter! That's even worse!" he cried.

"No Bobby, c'mon let's close the restaurant and go upstairs and watch TV. We can call it a night." Bob, although he hated this idea, reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be in this restaurant anymore.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to finish cleaning here" Louise said without looking up. Her parents didn't argue or question why she wanted to work longer than she actually had to but simply exited the restaurant and defeatedly walked back to their upstairs home.

When the door closed, Louise sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she hated to say it, watching her parents stress about money, made her upset. Louise decided to actually be productive and keep the restaurant running all night. After all, she wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways, might as well do something useful.

She found an old flyer, flipped it over and used a black marker to quickly scribble "Open all night" and tape it to the door. She finished wiping all the tables, counter and restocking the ketchup. She stood and waited for a customer.

Louise spent another hour there before closing shop and heading upstairs to use the restroom. When she entered her home, she became aware of how quiet the house was.

"Where the hell are they?" Louise questioned the whereabouts of her parents. As she walked into the kitchen she found a note scribbled on an old receipt.

"Honey, I convinced your father to go out for dinner. We'll probably be gone till midnight. See you soon! Love, Momma"

"Ooh that's gotta kill Dad" Louise said. As she walked to the restroom, she walked by Tina's and Gene's old bedroom. Feeling rather reminiscent of the past, she remembered all the good times they had had together. They were both off to college, but seeing as how Gene decided to major in Music, they didn't really see much of eac hother.

As Louise finished using the restroom, she walked back to the living room. She stopped in front of the mirror. She had long outgrown the green dress but instead, wore a green sweater and leggings. Her combat boots were tied exactly in the center. She wore no makeup, as her skin was clear and soft. Her pink bunny ears topped off the everyday ensemble. They looked ratty but still wearable. Her hair remained in the pigtails, but her dark brown hair had since grown and gotten wavy.

She sighed and readjusted her bunny ears which had fallen off center a bit. She decided to go back downstairs and open the restaurant again, thinking maybe she could sell to some midnight feeders.

* * *

"No wait! Listen I promise I'm a good worker and I'll show up on time and everything!" Logan pleaded with the owner at the grocery store.

"Listen kid...you seem nice and all but you have no work experience. Besides that it's almost closing, and I'm too tired to interview you."

Logan sighed, but nodded his head and began walking away. The man sighed, "Kid. Word of advice? Don't show up banging on doors like a crazy person begging to be hired. You come off as unstable. Clean yourself up, and drop off your resume like a regular person."

Logan didn't bother to thank him for the advice, he did however know he was right. He frustratedly checked his watch, it read 10:23. He got mad when he saw he'd been at it for over an hour with no luck. So he gave up and began wandering the streets. He came to the familiar stairwell that him, Jacob and Scotty had hung around at when they were younger.

He sat there and thought of all the good times. But suddenly, his memory was filled of a girl with pink bunny ears. Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance of simply thinking about her.

"What a bitch," Logan said out loud. "She was so goddamn annoying with her stupid ears. Oh Jesus and that awkward older sister she had...and that weird brother. Ugh."

He stood up and felt his anger pipe up when he remembered how she got a biker gang in him. He had never been so embarrassed before...to add insult to injury he had been humiliated by a nine year old who wore pink bunny ears. He kicked a stone on the ground clear across the other side of the stairs.

 _"Wait...didn't her parents own a restaurant? A pasta place right? No! That's the one across the street...they owned a burger place!_ " He suddenly remembered the nickname he had for her... _"Four Ears.."_ Logan smiled and proceeded to walk in the direction of the restaurant.

"I wonder how Four Ears turned out..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! It took me a long time to work up the courage to write this because I ship Louigan so much I didn't want any bad Fan-Fics written by me ruining them.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in there.**

 **Please follow and/or favorite the story as well as me if you're interested.**


	2. Update

Hey Guys! Amy here!

I just wanted to say that I have been looking at all the wonderful reviews that I've gotten on this story and wanted to tell you guys I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY!

I'll try to upload the second chapter quickly…most of it is done anyways!

Love you guys so much and thanks for your support!


End file.
